A Tale As Old As Time
by Genevievey
Summary: Nanny McPhee. This story details the evolving feelings between Mr Brown and his scullery maid, Evangeline, over the course of the film, and beyond their happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ I was dissapointed at the lack of 'Nanny McPhee' Evangeline/Mr. Brown fanfic, so I decided to write one for myself. I'm very busy and I doubt I will finish it, but I thought I may as well post the beginning rather than leave it sitting in my computer where no one can read it.  
And of course, I do not own any of the characters.

**A Tale As Old As Time**

This was one of the rare evenings that the Brown household could be referred to as 'quiet'. Cook was pottering away in the kitchen doing the dishes and Mr. Brown was in his study. Upstairs, Aggy, Christiana and Sebastian were utterly tired out from terrorizing each other and, still dressed in their day clothes, had fallen asleep in a heap on Chrissie's bed. Eric was deep in one of his scientific books and Simon lay on his bed scratching a dent in the plaster wall with a nail. Tora and Lily lay on their backs, daydreaming. Considering the Brown children were in-between nannies, this comparatively orderly behaviour was quite remarkable.

Evangeline entered the room just as the two eldest sisters arranged a pile of pillows to lean against and chose a book to read from. The scullery maid looked around in surprise, then shook her head in amusement as she wandered over to take care of the youngest children.

"You lot must be ill, or extremely tired," she smiled as she separated Christiana and Sebastian and helped them into their nightclothes before tucking them into bed.  
"I believe the correct diagnosis is boredom," replied Eric.  
Evangeline smiled, then sat down next to Tora and Lily. "What are you reading?"  
"It's a love story about a poor girl who gets treated badly by her stepmother, but then she goes to a ball and falls in love with a prince. Would you read it to us?"  
The scullery maid lowered her eyes. "No, I…I can't."  
Simon and Eric looked away awkwardly, as the young woman's cheeks flushed with bitter embarrassment. "I could teach you," offered Lily quietly.  
Evangeline's eyes were gentle when she looked up. "It would be too much bother."  
"No, it wouldn't. You always do things for us. Would you like a lesson now?"  
Her expression was lighter now. "Alright. Why not?"  
"Let's start here. You know your alphabet, don't you? Try sounding it out."  
"O…on…onss?" the young woman's expression was mix of determination and self-consciousness.  
"Once," corrected Lily, as she and her sister made room for Evangeline, then snuggled closer to see the book on her lap.  
"Oh, once upon a time!" exclaimed the maid triumphantly.  
"Well done!" Tora beamed. "Now try the next bit."  
"T…th…the? Once upon a time, the…No, that doesn't make sense. Th…there! Once upon a time, there…"

When Mr. Brown entered the room, he was astonished to find his children either in bed or sitting quietly. His expression softened at the sight of his scullery maid reading with his daughters.  
"Ooh, I like that picture. You can tell she's pretty, even in rags, can't you?"  
"I think you look like Cinderella, Evangeline. Maybe you'll marry a prince one day."  
The young woman laughed, until she noticed Mr. Brown standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sir. I just came up to put the children to bed, and…uh…"  
"Hello Papa," smiled Lily. "I'm teaching Evangeline to read."  
At this the scullery maid stood up abruptly, muttered something about the kitchen and left the room hurriedly without meeting her employer's eyes.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Tora.  
"I think she was a little embarrassed," their father explained, looking after her anxiously.  
"She didn't mind so much until you came in," noted Eric.  
"Yes, well, goodnight children."  
"Goodnight, Papa."

When Cedric returned to his study, he found Evangeline drawing the blinds.  
"Shall I stoke the fire, Mr. Brown, or let it die?"  
"Uh, just let it go out, I'm off to bed soon anyway."  
"Very well. Will there be anything else?"  
"No, thank you. Uh, Evangeline?"  
"Yes?"  
Cedric hesitated, wanting to make her feel better about her previous embarrassment, but not sure how to word it without embarrassing both of them further. Instead he gabbled, "Uh, have I paid you yet this month?"  
The scullery maid looked confused. "No, sir, my pay isn't due until the end of the month."  
"Oh. Jolly good. Goodnight then, Evangeline."  
"Goodnight, Mr. Brown."

* * *

Evangeline congratulated herself on remaining so detached and untouched by her duties as she walked up that _ridiculous _path to deliver Mr. Brown's letter to that _horrible, flirtatious_ Quickly woman. She sighed. Alright, perhaps she wasn't so detached.

But suddenly she found herself lifted off the path and pulled behind a rosebush. She had been ready to put up a good fight when she recognised her abductor.  
"Mr. Brown! What are you playing at?" she demanded angrily, upset that he should ask her to do this unpleasant chore and then stop her.  
"I'm sorry, Evangeline, but…" Cedric trailed off as they both noticed how close they were standing and that his arm was still around her waist. Desperately fighting the tingly feeling spreading through her, the young woman demanded, "You told me this letter was urgent."  
"Well, it was, but it might not be," replied Cedric, taking her arm and leading her away. "I don't know if you know, but-"  
"I know what you're up to, Mr. Brown, and considering that, it might not be good idea to seen arm in arm with your scullery maid!"  
With that Evangeline stormed off, unsettled by how much she missed the warmth of his hand already.

She was walking so fast that she didn't notice the pothole in the road, and she tripped, dropping the letter and her purse for buying the households' groceries. Cedric ran after her and helped her to her feet, picking up her purse.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I-I'm fine, thank you." They stood awkwardly for a moment.  
"I am sorry I gave you a fright. Shall I walk you home?"  
Evangeline thought for a second, then nodded, not allowing herself to smile as largely as she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

"He t…He took h  
"He t…He took h..her…He took her lov-ing-ly…"  
Evangeline jumped at the sudden appearance of the new nanny.  
"Oh, Nanny McPhee! You startled me! You came up so quietly, I…I was just practicing my sounds. Lily's teaching me to read."  
"That _is_ good."  
"They're all good, underneath it all."  
Nanny McPhee examined the title. "A favourite of yours?"  
"I don't know. I haven't finished it yet. The stepmother's a bit of a horror though, isn't she?"  
"Yes indeed." Nanny McPhee hid her amusement.  
"It's a shame these stories aren't ever about real people. This one looks like a farm girl, but I'll bet you a pound to a penny he finds out she's really an educated lady. And then he falls for her."  
"You must read it, and find out."

Evangeline stood up, returning to real life. "He wouldn't love her if she couldn't read. He'd think her stupid, and worthless, and beneath him."

"Hm."

* * *

Evangeline sat in her bedroom at Stitch Manner, pouring over the one reminder she had of the family she left behind; Lily's book. It had a long time, but now she was at the part where Cinderella and the Prince fell in love. She had always been a romantically-minded girl, and as she read, she imagined _herself_ being taken lovingly by the hand. Evangeline put down her book and wandered to the mirror. Her summery dress looked like a ball gown in comparison to her maid's clothing.

_If Mr. Brown could see me know._

The young woman blushed slightly. She had been away from the Brown household for three weeks now, and she was realising that she didn't only miss the children.

She had become rather accustomed to stoking Mr. Brown's fire, plumping his cushions, bringing him his tea…Evangeline couldn't deny she missed him. In fact, considering she wasn't going to see him any time soon, she could admit that she missed him a _lot_. Now that she felt she was improving so much in her appearance and manner, she had begun daydreaming about returning to the Brown residence as an elegant lady. Cedric would be amazed at the change in her, realise that she was more than a scullery maid, realise that…

"Evangeline!"

She groaned as Lady Stitch's screech pierced the air. From the other side of the door, the old lady informed her, "Evangeline, we shall be visiting your family in three days. I have received a telegram inviting us to your father's wedding. He is getting remarried to a Mrs. Quickly."

Evangeline froze where she stood. It was as though her heart had stopped, and at the same time she felt a searing pain as though her heart was being torn from her chest.

_Married? To Mrs. Quickly? Why? But I…I love him._

Gathering herself, she mumbled, "Thank you, Aunt Adelaide," and sat down heavily on the bed. And as soon as she was sure the old lady was gone, Evangeline began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline's heart was thumping as she climbed out of the carriage. How did she look? What would he think of her? What did it matter? He was getting married. It was bittersweet to see this house again, and the young woman took a deep breath as she entered the hallway, walking gracefully as she had spent so many hours practicing.

"Who's that?"  
"It's a princess."  
"A fairy princess!"  
As their eyes met, and they both felt something like fireworks in their stomachs, Cedric murmured, "It's Evangeline."  
"May I present my adopted daughter, Miss Evangeline Stitch."

Cedric smiled warmly, and it took the young woman all the self-control she possessed to smile back coolly and calmly, evenly meeting his gaze. She couldn't appear too pleased to see him or she would give herself away. He was still staring, and she began to feel queer in the stomach. This moment would be so perfect if it weren't for that ridiculous woman wearing his engagement ring. Evangeline was vaguely aware of Lady Stitch and Mrs. Quickly leaving. Then she noticed Cook staring.  
"Delectable to see you again, madam," she said, with perfect intonation.  
"Blinkin' 'ell!"

"Welcome back, Evangeline. You look well, are you well?"  
_Was he stuttering? No, I'm just wishful thinking again.  
_"I am most content. And how nice to see the young people again."

She was sure that if she stopped talking in this pretentious way she would let go of all composure and run to them. And if she lost composure now she would give away her feelings at the wedding. Her only option was to remain cool and distant, and show Cedric that she was worth him.

"You must be very happy to be getting married again."  
"Yes, yes, I'm…how did you put it? Most content. My goodness."  
_He actually does seem flustered._ "I am so glad."  
Due to the intensity of the feelings in her stomach, Evangeline was almost glad to be called away by Lady Stitch. "Pray, excuse me."

Just out of their sight, she halted for a moment of the stairs to take a deep breath.  
"Are you sure that was Evangeline?"  
"It doesn't look anything like her."  
"Nonsense, she's always looked like that," Cedric gazed after her.  
Evangeline shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and continued up the stairs.


End file.
